


A New Future

by blk0912



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots/short stories based on the characters/storylines from A New Beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Graduation Surprise

**A/N:**  I don't really know how to explain this as anything other than a future one-shot. The future based on my other story,  _A New Beginning_ , that is. I do plan on at least attempting a chapter focused on each couple from the story. This idea got stuck in my head and my muse demanded I write it, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. This is set about two years after  _A New Beginning_.

 **Disclaimer:**  The only characters in this story that are mine are my OCs.

* * *

Reaching over to his girlfriend's side of the bed, Jesse was disappointed to find that she was no longer there. Listening carefully, he could hear the sound of not only her voice, but of her cousin and one of their roommates, Holly. Glancing at the clock, he groaned when he realized it was still rather early. At least for a weekend. Granted they had to be somewhere later this afternoon, but in his opinion, it was still early. With a sigh, he reluctantly got out of bed and padded out to the kitchen, hoping Rachel had at least opted to cook, or Holly had woken Dominic to do it.

* * *

"What time do we need to be at the auditorium?" Rachel asked Holly as the two sat in the living room talking.

"The ceremony starts at one, so I'd guess around eleven-thirty or noon. Where are Alec and Melina, anyway?"

"Airport. Tasha couldn't get a flight in until this morning."

"I would guess Marina already scolded her about cutting it so close."

"Most likely. Is Melina the only one in the dark about what Alec has planned?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anyone but Alec himself knows the entire plan, but I'm pretty sure she's the only one who has absolutely no idea."

"I'm still amazed I managed to surprise this one," Dominic commented as he walked into the living room.

"I  _was_  surprised," Holly admitted with a smile for her significant other. "I still don't know how you managed to hide the ring from me."

Dominic laughed as he playfully winked at Rachel.

"I had some help."

"That explains a lot."

"I couldn't resist," Rachel revealed with a smile. "I thought it was only fair that you got another gorgeous ring."

* * *

"Is it just Tasha or is Aiden with her?" Melina asked her boyfriend as they waited at the airport together.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I would guess both, but Marina didn't say. I still don't know why  _I'm_  the one who has to pick her up. It's  _my_  graduation day."

"Because Marina knows you. You haven't seen Tasha for a few months and it'll be nice to see her for a few minutes before the ceremony and everything else going on today."

Alec sent his girlfriend a confused look, hoping she hadn't caught onto his plan.

"What other things?" He wondered.

"You know how your mom is. She'll want lots of pictures, of everything and everyone. You remember how she was at Marina's graduation last weekend."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Melina laughed as she squeezed Alec's hand.

"I'll try to keep an eye on her. Marina is better at it than I am, though."

"Mama adores you. She has since the moment you two met. Don't be surprised if she's gripping your hand and crying about her baby being all grown up."

"Well, lucky for you, the adoration is mutual. I'll make sure she sits between Marina and me. That should make her happy."

"She'll be in heaven, I'm sure."

* * *

"I hope you two left enough for me," Jesse teased as he walked into the kitchen to find Holly and Rachel sitting at the table, coffee cups and empty plates with traces of syrup in front of them.

"Dominic put yours over there," Rachel told her boyfriend with a smile. "He told Holly she couldn't go near it."

"I thought I heard some French curse words. Good to know I'm not hearing things."

Holly sent her friend a playful glare before she started laughing.

"It's not as much fun when he understands me. I had to do it for old times' sake, though."

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't," Jesse agreed, smiling at the girl he'd come to think of as family.

"It's going to be so weird when we all get our own places," Rachel remarked.

"We have a few more years, Rach. We all still have at least a two years of school left. Well, except Alec. Though I doubt he will be moving out before Melina is finished at Juilliard."

"Speaking of Alec and Melina, did you see the ring he got for her?" Holly asked her cousin.

"I did," Rachel confirmed. "It's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it."

"When is he planning on proposing?" Jesse wondered.

"That's the part no one knows. Well, Dominic does, but he's not telling me  _anything_. He'd probably tell you, though," Holly responded.

"Well, we wouldn't want to put a damper on his plans by being late, so we should start getting ready," Rachel added.

Holly sighed as she reluctantly stood.

"I suppose we have to. Alec will never let me hear the end of it if I'm late."

* * *

"I need to get going, but I'll meet you here after the ceremony," Alec said to his girlfriend as they stood just outside of the auditorium.

"Okay," Melina agreed, leaning up on her toes to quickly brush her lips with Alec's.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After one more kiss, Melina watched Alec disappear through a nearby door. She had a feeling he was up to something, but she had no idea what. Even Marina didn't seem to know. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to walk back up the steps towards the door that would lead her back to where their friends and family were sitting. At least she knew she'd be distracted by Marina and Edmund talking about their wedding, which would take place at the end of the summer.

* * *

Once the ceremony had ended, Melina waited as patiently as she could for everyone to file out of the auditorium. She was anxious to find Alec, to get started with the day's festivities to distract herself some more.

"Lina, let's go," Tasha said, tugging on her friend's hand.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts," Melina replied with a small laugh.

Tasha studied her friend carefully as they walked together.

"What's bothering you?" she wondered. "If it's about my brother, I promise not to tell."

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it's not. You aren't thinking of breaking up with him, are you?"

"No. Never. He's the one. I'll do whatever I can to make it work."

"I'm happy to hear that. He's a boy, so he can be kind of dense, but I'm glad you two found each other. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure Alec ever would have come around to me dating his best friend."

"I'm sure he would have, and I can see how it was shocking for him, but he seems to be okay with it now."

"It's been nearly a year. I should hope he's okay with it by now."

"More like two," Melina corrected with a laugh. "You two just flirted for a year before you made it official."

"I always found him attractive; it just wasn't until the summer before senior year that I thought the feeling might be mutual."

"I'd rather not re-hash that particular topic, thank you," Alec told her as he walked up beside Melina.

"Says the one who has been dating my good friend for two and a half years," Tasha retorted.

"I met her before you two became friends."

"I've known Aiden since we were all kids. We all have."

Alec opened his mouth to say something else, giving into the childish impulse to argue with his sister, when he caught the warning look from his girlfriend. With a sigh, he closed his mouth and slid his arm around her waist, bending to press a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

After exchanging congratulatory hugs with the rest of the group, Alec returned to Melina's side, doing his best to hide his anxious feelings. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he calmed a little when he felt the small ring box.

"How about a tour, for old times' sake?" Rachel suggested with a smile.

"Sure. We've got some time to kill, so why not," Alec agreed, returning her smile.

Catching Alec's eye, Dominic shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders to communicate that he hadn't told Rachel about the proposal plans. With a small shrug of his own, Alec took Melina's hand and laced their fingers together before he began to lead the group around the campus, pointing out various buildings and reiterating facts he was pretty sure were ingrained his brain now.

* * *

"I remember this spot," Melina commented with a smile as the group came up to a bench just in front of the library.

"It's where you and Alec met, right?" Rachel remembered.

"It is. I'm still surprised he remembered me, or thought I was sane."

Alec chuckled as he bent to press a kiss to Melina's cheek.

"You were nervous. I'd been doing tours for a few months by the time you and Dominic showed up with your parents, so I'd seen plenty of nervous people. Besides, it's Juilliard. Being a little nervous is natural."

"Intimidated was more like it."

"I'm still trying to figure out how he remembered all those facts," Aiden joked. "I saw the list; I was intimidated just looking at that."

Alec rolled his eyes good-naturedly while the rest of the group laughed. Deciding to take advantage of the distraction his best friend had provided, Alec stepped in front of Melina and reached for her other hand. When she turned her head to look at him, he dropped to one knee.

Watching Melina's expression go from confused to incredulous, Rachel couldn't help but smile as she gripped Jesse's hand tightly. While she had known since shortly after she met Jesse that she'd end up marrying him, they had never really talked about a timeline for their relationship. They both decided early-on that they wanted to leave things up to fate, to see how things progressed and go from there. They didn't want to ruin what they had by rushing into anything. She also knew how fast and how hard Melina and Alec had fallen for each other-she'd witnessed it herself, after all-but she was still happy to be here for this moment.

"Mel, look at me," Alec requested, wanting to make sure he had her full attention.

"I am," Melina managed to reply, though her vision was beginning to become blurry due to the tears that threatened to fall.

Taking the ring box out of his pocket, Alec turned it to face his girlfriend, the love of his life.

"I know you think I didn't realize how much you liked this ring, but I wanted to surprise you, so I hope you'll forgive me. I can't picture my life without you anymore. I told you that you've had my attention from the moment we met, and I figure that happened for a reason."

"Just spit it out already!" Holly whispered to herself, although apparently louder than she'd anticipated, as she was sent two annoyed looks-one from Alec and one from Dominic.

Melina just let out a watery laugh as she looked at her love.

"Is there something you're trying to ask me?" she wondered.

"I love you. There's never going to be anyone for me but you. Will you marry me?"

Although the tears in her eyes still threatened to fall, Melina didn't hesitate to give Alec her answer.

"Yes."

Alec couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he processed Melina's answer. Once he had slid the ring onto her finger, he stood and pulled her into his arms as he bent his head to kiss her, choosing to momentarily ignore the cheers erupting around them.

"I love you, too," Melina whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"I guess I wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic," he teased.

Melina smiled up at her new fiancé as she pulled back.

"I guess not," she agreed.

"Another wedding!" Talia exclaimed with a bright smile before turning to her son. "Did you ask her parents for permission to marry her?"

"I spoke to her father as well as her mother and step-father, yes," Alec responded.

"You did?" Melina asked, clearly surprised. "When?"

"When we were home for Christmas."

"I think it's very romantic," Rachel added with a smile. "I'm glad you let us in on the moment."

"Now Mama can fuss over you two for a while, leave Edmund and me alone," Marina joked.

"I heard that, Marina Katherine McKenzie," Talia responded.

"I hate to break up the party," Edmund interrupted, "but if we don't get going, we'll miss our reservations."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Tony?"

"Surprise," Stefan said with a smile, holding his arms out for his daughter.

"Surprise number two is more like it," Holly corrected with a grin.

"Alec proposed," Melina revealed, holding out her left hand.

"It looks even better in person," Penelope told her daughter, tilting her hand to get a better look at it.

Melina turned to look at Alec, who simply smiled a little and shrugged.

"I consider them my family, too. I wanted them here, and I didn't think you'd mind, either."

"You know I don't," Melina responded as she hugged him.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm  _starving_ ," Holly commented with her usual dramatic flair.

"This place kind of reminds me of my Daddy's restaurant," Rachel said as everyone took their seats.

"It kind of does, now that you mention it," Dominic agreed.

"We were just there the other day for Dmitry and Tatiana's birthday. He was nice enough to let us use the large group room at no cost," Oliver revealed.

"You're good friends of my Aunt Sara's. Of course he didn't charge you."

"I have presents for both of you at the apartment," Melina told Tatiana and Dmitry. "Remind me later to give them to you."

"Tatiana Alexandra McKenzie, put your phone away. We're at dinner with family; you can text your friends later," Talia scolded her youngest daughter.

"I was just texting Mitchell to tell him I'd talk to him later because we were at the restaurant now," Tatiana retorted.

"Who's Mitchell?" Alec wondered.

"Her boyfriend," Dmitry answered.

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend," Tatiana corrected. "He and I are just friends. I doubt he even thinks about me that way."

Melina exchanged a look with Alec before turning back to Tatiana.

"I understand, trust me," she told the younger girl. "I also think that if he's texting you that much, that he must have some kind of feelings for you."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So, do you know who you want to be your maid of honor?" Talia asked Melina, her choice of new subject making Alec groan and the rest of the group laugh.

"Mama, please," Alec tried, though he knew it was useless. "We just got engaged like a half an hour ago. Mel still has two years of school left. We have plenty of time to plan the wedding."

"I told you she'd start fussing over you," Marina told her twin.

"To quote our honorary sister,  _Никто не просил тебя_ ," Alec retorted, this time eliciting laughter from everyone, including Talia and Marina.

"You didn't ask permission to use that phrase," Holly managed once she had stopped laughing. "That's okay, though, because that was a very good use for it."

"I'm so glad you approve."

* * *

"You know, taking your eyes off of the ring won't make it disappear," Holly teased as she and Rachel joined Melina in the kitchen the next morning.

"Holly, be nice," Rachel reprimanded with a laugh. "Besides, you're one to talk. I'm pretty sure you stared at yours for a good week, and I still catch you doing it. Kurt will be here soon, anyway, and I'm sure he'll want to admire it, too."

"Are you sure you want Alec?" Holly asked Melina.

"Why are you asking me that now?" Melina asked in response, clearly confused.

"Just checking."

Melina sent her a confused look before turning to Rachel.

"Is there a way to vote her out of the family?" she joked.

"I'm afraid not," Rachel responded. "We're stuck with her."

"You two are so mean," Holly told them, though all three were smiling.

"What's this about voting Holly out of the family?" Dominic wondered as he joined the three girls.

"Ignore them. They can't vote me out. They're stuck with me."

"Do you three ever sleep in?" Alec asked, walking up behind Melina.

"Years of early rehearsals," Rachel responded with a smile and a shrug. "Although Jesse seems to have adjusted. I think he just pretends to be asleep so he can have the bed to himself, though."

"You've figured out my secret," Jesse joked as he bent to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek before walking over to the fridge.

"When are you bringing the rest of your things, cousin?" Holly wondered.

"My parents will be here tomorrow…all four of them. Plus my grandparents are flying in next weekend."

"With  _my_  parents and still-obnoxious brother. I can only be glad he's still on Ohio and isn't planning on going to school anywhere near here."

"Says the one who just accused people of being mean," Alec said with a laugh.

"Well, they were being mean. I didn't say I wanted to vote Liam out of the family. I just simply expressed my elation that he won't be attending school near me."

"Expressed my elation?" Dominic questioned, raising an eyebrow at his fiancée.

"Blame her," Holly responded, pointing to Rachel.

"I've only been here for a few days. I can't be blamed for anything yet," Rachel responded.

"That's what you think."

* * *

**Translation:**

Никто не просил тебя = Nobody asked you

Also, the phrase "There's never going to be anyone for me but you" is from the second Anne of Green Gables movie (Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel/Anne of Avonlea)-Gilbert says it to Anne. So that doesn't belong to me, either.

 **A/N 2:** Anyone up for more?


	2. The Party

**A/N:**  I know I have other stuff I should be working on, but this wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. It takes place the summer after Melina, Jesse, and Dominic graduate. They haven't gone off to college yet.

Also, for anyone who hasn't ready  _A New Beginning_ , or doesn't remember who is who, if you go to my tumblr page and click on "fanfiction stuff", you will find my master post of all of my fanfiction stuff, including family trees (which will also be updated soon). As always, I hope you enjoy and please review :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Why are you scowling?"

Looking up, Aiden was only slightly surprised to see that Marina had taken a seat next to him on the steps outside of his parents' house.

"Do I have to have a reason?" he countered.

"No, except for the fact that I know you were looking at Tasha and Fabian."

"If she wants to drool after him, she can go right ahead."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? You aren't going to get her to go out with you from over here."

"She doesn't see me that way."

"You've been telling yourself that for months. I think you're just scared."

"Scared of what?" Aiden questioned.

"Of falling in love. You saw how quickly Alec fell in love with Melina and it scares you to think you could do the same."

"Plus there's this little thing called admitting to my best friend that I don't think of Tasha as my little sister anymore."

"Melina and I can handle him. Don't worry about it. He's your best friend; he just wants you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, Aiden."

"I  _am_  happy."

"You're happier here than you were in New York, I'll give you that, but I know you want more than that. You just got your own place, which is great by the way, but if you want Tasha, don't sit here and torture yourself. Go after her. She thinks you still see her as a little kid. She wants to stay around here for college, so you can't give me the excuse of she'll be gone in a few months."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Marina said with a sigh as she stood. "Maybe you should brush up on your dance skills, too."

* * *

A few weeks later, as he was getting ready to go to a summer party Holly and Dominic had invited him to, Aiden heard a knock on his apartment door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find only Melina, Holly, and Marina there.

"Where are Alec, Dominic, and Edmund?" he wondered as he let his friends into the apartment.

"They got recruited to help with some last-minute set-up. We were sent to make sure you got there on time. Alec said you were helping your dad with something and it took longer than you expected," Melina explained.

"What's the other reason you're all here?" Aiden asked as he shut the door.

"We wanted to talk to you about Tasha," Marina replied.

"Of course you did. Look, clearly Natasha is into that Fabian guy, and when it comes to winning a girl's heart over another guy, I'm always on the losing end. I'll spare myself the pain, if it's all the same to you."

"She doesn't really like him," Holly revealed. "Not romantically, anyway. He's her old dance partner, they're just good friends. They don't see each other like that."

"I'm not discussing this any further. Give me ten minutes and then we can go," Aiden said before he walked back down the hall to his room.

"That went well," Holly commented with a sigh.

* * *

"Stop tugging, you look great," Kurt told his friend, grabbing her hands to make her stop tugging at her dress.

"You look very pretty, Tasha," Tatiana agreed. "I'm sure Aiden will agree."

"I should have known a boy was involved…and a cute one at that."

"He doesn't see me that way," Tasha said with a sigh. "I have to get over him."

"That's not what Mari says," Tatiana reminded her older sister.

"Mari doesn't know everything."

"Just have fun tonight, okay?" Kurt added. "Holly, Rachel, Dominic, and Jesse organized this for all of us to have some fun together before we get too busy getting ready for the start of the new school year. I might even let you borrow Blaine for a dance."

"I feel so honored," Tasha joked, making Kurt and Tatiana laugh.

"Come on, you know Mama will want pictures," Tatiana reminded her.

"It's just a party with friends."

"That may be, but Mama just got a new camera. She'd never turn down an opportunity to use it."

"Ugh."

* * *

 _Come on, shake your body baby,_  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
Do the conga beat  
Everybody gather 'round now  
let your body feel the heat.  
Don't you worry if you can't dance  
let the music move your feet.  
It's the rhythm of the island  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
If you want to do the conga  
you've got to listen to the beat.

As she heard Santana begin her chosen song, Tasha walked over to her friend and tugged on his hands.

"Dance with me," she requested.

"What's in it for me?" Fabian wondered with a laugh.

"We haven't really danced together in a while. For old times' sake. Please?"

"Fine. For old times' sake…just don't step on my feet."

Tasha laughed as she let Fabian lead her out onto the dance floor. As they began to dance, she didn't notice the foursome who had entered the St. James backyard.

* * *

"Why does Aiden look so mad?" Rachel asked her cousin, noticing the way the older boy was frowning as he watched Tasha and Fabian.

"He and Tasha are refusing to acknowledge that the other could have feelings for them," Holly answered. "It's actually kind of annoying."

"Does Aiden dance?"

"He used to. I don't know how much he remembers. Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Go talk to Marina about it. She's your fellow matchmaker. I'm going to get Alec to dance with me so you two can discuss your plan."

"Thanks."

"If you two can get them to stop being idiots, I will be grateful."

"I'll talk to Marina."

* * *

"Hi, Rachel," Marina greeted as she spotted the petite brunette walking up to her.

"Hi, Marina," Rachel returned with a smile. "Holly said I should talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"The reason she is distracting Alec right now."

"Ah, that. Are you here to help me?"

"I can try. I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

As Rachel filled Marina in on her idea, she also kept an eye on Aiden. He was talking with Edmund and Dominic right now, but she had a feeling that was to keep occupied until the song was over.

"I think it could work. I'll talk to Edmund in a few minutes. I think I need to talk to my twin first."

"Shouldn't Aiden be the one to do that?" Rachel wondered. "They're best friends."

"Aiden won't because he's convinced he can get over his feelings. You and I both know when you feel that strongly about someone that you don't just  _get over_  it."

"That's true. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Me, too."

* * *

As she and Jesse were dancing to a song that Kurt and Blaine were currently singing, Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She had been thinking about the conversation she'd had with Marina a short while ago, about how when you know you've found the one, those feelings don't just go away.

"Rach, are you okay?" Jesse asked softly.

"I think so," Rachel replied. "I was just thinking about something Marina said."

"Which is…?"

"We were talking about Aiden and Tasha, how they won't admit what they're feeling for each other, and she commented that when you feel that strongly about someone, those feelings don't just go away."

"It's true," Jesse agreed. "It's also scary as hell when you first realize it."

"If you were in Alec's place, how do you think you'd feel?"

Jesse was silent for a moment as he thought about his girlfriend's question.

"I'd probably want to deny it at first, but then I'd get over it because they make each other happy and I wouldn't want to lose either of them," he answered.

"I hope that's what Alec decides."

"Tasha is his sister and Aiden is his best friend. He loves them both. He'll figure out a way to be okay with it. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Rach."

"Sing with me?" Rachel requested once Kurt and Blaine had finished their song.

"Always," Jesse replied, following her to the small stage Joel and Leroy had set up for them.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Marina informed her brother as she walked up to the spot where he and Melina were standing.

"Now?" Alec questioned.

"Yes, now."

"You should go," Melina told her boyfriend. "It sounds like it's important."

Alec sighed, bending to press a kiss to her cheek before following his sister over to a nearby corner.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" he demanded as soon as they had stopped walking.

"Aiden and Tasha are in love with each other," Marina blurted, deciding giving him the straightforward truth would be best.

"You're delusional," Alec replied. "They see each other as brother and sister."

"Not anymore."

"When did this change?"

"I'm not really sure," Marina answered. "I think it was a gradual thing. You know they had been spending more time together and talking more over the last few months."

"Couldn't he have found someone else to fall in love with?"

"Says the one who is in love with one of Tasha's best friends."

"I didn't know she and Tasha were friends when I met her."

"That doesn't matter. She was Tasha's friend by the time you started pursuing her. Tasha supported you, we all did. You're her big brother, she loves you; she wants your approval, your support. Aiden is your best friend, and I know you two are practically like brothers, so he is probably looking for the same thing. You want them both to be happy, don't you?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Alec retorted, sending his twin an annoyed look.

"Don't get smart with me," Marina told him, sending him an annoyed look of her own.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"Tasha and Aiden are  _family_.  _Семья,_ Alec _._ "

"I know. Mama and Aunt Katya will be happy. Granted they both stop being stubborn long enough to admit how they feel."

"That's the spirit," Marina said with a smile, linking her arm through Alec's and walking back to the party with him.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Edmund asked Tasha, holding out his hand for her.

Tasha laughed as she placed her hand in Edmund's.

"Is this okay with my sister?" she asked.

"Considering she just convinced Aiden to dance with her, I'd say she's perfectly fine with it. Besides, I thought we were family."

"We are."

"Marina would probably say we should practice for our future wedding."

"Are you planning to marry her?" Tasha wondered. "I promise I won't say anything to her, no matter what your answer is."

"I'd like to someday," Edmund answered. "How would you feel about becoming my sister-in-law?"

"I think I could handle that," Tasha answered with a smile as she and Edmund began to dance.

* * *

"Where'd Natasha's  _friend_  go?" Aiden asked as he and Marina danced to the song Jesse and Rachel were singing.

"He had to leave," Marina answered as she attempted to figure out how to navigate the conversation she wanted to have with Aiden. "Why do you care, anyway? I thought you didn't like Tasha that way."

"I don't…to both."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Aiden, knock it off already. Your walls don't work with me and I'm pretty sure they are only working with Tasha because she wants them to."

"I don't want to have this conversation right now."

"Well, too bad, because we're having it. I already yelled at my actual brother tonight; please don't make me yell at my surrogate one, too."

"Why did you yell at Alec?"

"Because I told him that you and Tasha are in love with each other."

"I'm not in love with Natasha," Aiden denied automatically.

"I beg to differ," Marina replied calmly.

"It's not like she'd ever take me seriously anyway, even if I did tell her."

"You really need to stop tearing yourself down. I know you've gone through a lot of crappy stuff, and being really happy again is going to take time, but you need to know that even if you do annoy us sometimes, we do love you."

"I didn't know you were so sentimental," Aiden joked.

Marina laughed as she hugged her friend.

"I knew your sense of humor was still in there somewhere."

"So…how did Alec take the news?"

* * *

"Aiden and Marina seem deep in conversation," Tasha observed.

"Marina likes to talk, remember?" Edmund reminded her.

"She, Aiden, and Alec always were pretty close. I'm just used to seeing Aiden and Alec together or Alec and Marina together. Sometimes I forget Aiden and Marina are friends, too."

"I remember the first time I met Aiden. I was so jealous. He knew all of these things about her that I didn't, they had things about their childhood together that they would reference and I'd have no idea what they were talking about. I thought he liked Marina."

"He doesn't think of any of us as anything more than surrogate sisters."

"As Marina likes to say, I beg to differ."

"What makes you say that?" Tasha wondered.

"The way he looks at you. It's kind of cute, actually. I think part of the draw of moving back home and taking the job with Hiram is that it would bring you two closer. You'd be living in the same town again; he might just stand a chance now," Edmund answered.

"He looks at me the same way he looks at Marina and Tatiana."

"No, he doesn't. Marina is his other best friend, Tatiana is his little sister, but you…you're special to him for a different reason. He might have looked at you similar to Tatiana before, but somewhere along the line, it changed."

"He'll get over it. I'll get over it."

"That's what I thought about Marina. She was my roommate, she was off-limits."

"What made you change your mind?" Tasha asked.

"Alec, actually," Edmund revealed. "He called me on it and reminded me that Marina wasn't going to wait around forever."

"Speaking of my older brother, I doubt he would like his best friend dating his little sister."

"Marina talked to him. I have no idea what she said, but I think Melina said something, too."

"She probably did," Tasha agreed. "He'll listen to Lina at the very least because he's crazy about her."

"Look, I'm not going to push you the way Marina is probably pushing Aiden, but if he is the one you want, you should go for it. Alec might take some time to get used to it, but he'll come around eventually."

"I'll take it into consideration."

As Blaine began the next song, another slow one, Edmund pressed a kiss to Tasha's cheek before walking over to Marina and Aiden.

"Sorry, Aiden, I'm taking my girlfriend back," he said jokingly as he tapped the other boy on the shoulder.

"She talks too much anyway," Aiden replied with a laugh, purposely ignoring Marina's look of mock-hurt.

"Did you have fun talking to Aiden?" Edmund asked as he slid his arms around Marina's waist.

"I did," Marina confirmed. "Did you and Tasha have fun dancing together?"

"We did. I'm happy to be dancing with you again, though."

"Me, too."

* * *

"You didn't happen to play matchmaker this evening, did you?" Jesse inquired as he and Rachel danced together.

"I might have a little bit. I simply asked Marina and Edmund to help encourage Tasha and Aiden. I'm not pushing them together, I promise," Rachel replied. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, Rach. I was simply wondering if you had anything to do with Aiden and Tasha finally acknowledging that the other is here."

"Not directly. They need to talk, so that's a good first step."

"You haven't seen my grandma or sister sneaking around with a camera in hand, have you?" Jesse wondered, opting to change the subject.

"Not that I saw or heard about," Rachel answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I wouldn't put it past either of them to do it."

"I did see a few disposable cameras lying around. I don't remember buying those."

"Something tells me  _all_  of the parents/family members were in on that idea."

Rachel smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"Probably."

* * *

"Are you just going to ignore me all night?" Tasha demanded as she walked up to Aiden, who was currently sitting on a bench on the edge of the party space.

"No," Aiden replied. "Sit."

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it?"

"No trick. I swear."

Sending Aiden an unsure look, Tasha did as he requested.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately after glancing at his face.

"I need to tell you something," Aiden began. "No matter how you feel about it, it's going to change our relationship."

"Aiden, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I was jealous of Fabian tonight."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Tasha asked incredulously, not realizing that Aiden hadn't finished talking. "Of all the stupid things to scare me with."

"You know what, just forget I said anything," Aiden said before he stood and began to walk away.

Realizing that she had somehow hurt Aiden's feelings, Tasha immediately went after him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she approached Aiden's new hiding spot.

"Yeah, me, too," Aiden replied.

"You know, if you're just going to stand here and sulk, you can leave. I don't care if this isn't my party to kick you out of. You're being grumpy and moody, and it's ruining the mood."

"You're right; I shouldn't have come here tonight."

Tasha sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she opened them and spoke again.

"You said you had something to tell me…so tell me."

"If you hate me for what I'm about to do, I'll understand," Aiden told her, leaning down to brush his lips with hers before she could say anything else.

"I don't hate you," Tasha whispered a few moments later.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you answered the question I was too afraid to ask."

"Now you're the one being cryptic. You're going to have to spell it out for me, Natasha."

"I wanted to know how you felt about me…if I was always going to be nothing more than a sister to you. Now I know the answer. I think."

"I love you…and I don't mean in a brother-sister type of way. I was jealous of Fabian tonight because  _I_  wanted to be the one dancing with you."

"I love you, too…and not in a sister-brother type of way, either," Tasha said softly, leaning up to press her lips to Aiden's, and smiling into the kiss when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

* * *

"What are you so giddy about?" Dominic asked as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"Aiden and Tasha are together now," Holly answered, her grin never leaving her face as she watched the new couple dance together.

"Rachel and Marina's plan worked, I take it."

"Of course it did."

"She'll get to keep her perfect matchmaking record, then," Dominic joked.

Holly laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"She'll be happy, I'm sure. I tried to tell Tasha that letting Rachel interfere wasn't going to end up badly, but she didn't want to listen."

"She doesn't necessarily interfere…she just knows how to give people that extra push they need."

"She definitely does," Holly agreed. "Now, I believe you owe me a dance."

"How about you convince your cousin to play something more upbeat first?" Dominic asked as he took Holly's hand and began to lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

"I already talked to her about it."

"Of course you did."

* * *

Song: "Conga" by Gloria Estefan

**Translation:**

_Семья = family_


	3. Revelations and Surprises

**A/N:** I tried to include most of the main couples this time, and this one is set in March/April of Rachel and Kurt's senior year of college-so March/April 2016. I hope you all enjoy and please review :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

As she watched her friend look at wedding dresses, Tasha felt a pang of guilt for not feeling as enthusiastic about it as everyone else who had made the trip to New York. She was happy for Rachel, she was sure there wasn't a better match for her than Jesse, but she also couldn't help but wonder if Aiden felt about her the way Jesse felt about Rachel…that they were soul mates, that they were meant to be.

"You seem troubled," Holly commented as she took a seat next to her friend while they waited for Rachel to show them the first dress.

"I am," Tasha admitted. "I just don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Is it about Aiden?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"It  _is_  about him. I knew it."

"Holly. Not now. Later, I promise. I just think we should give Rachel our full attention right now."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise. We'll have a girls' night at the hotel or something. I'm sure Rachel will love the idea."

"Deal," Tasha replied.

* * *

As she walked out in the dress she had a feeling she would marry her soul mate in, Rachel tried not to look at her family before looking at herself in the full-length mirror. Taking her place on the raised platform, Rachel looked up and immediately knew her feeling had been correct-this was her dress. Turning to her family, she could see from the expressions on their faces that they felt the same.

"You look stunning, darling," Tabitha told her, the first to find their voice.

"I agree," Shelby added as she walked over to her daughter. "I know your dads will, too."

"I wish they were here," Rachel said softly.

"It looks like another one of your wishes has come true, then."

Looking up, Rachel saw her dads walking towards her. She could tell her Daddy was crying, too.

"You look beautiful," he told her as they hugged.

"You really do, honey," Leroy added as he took his turn hugging his daughter.

"I didn't want this to be the one," Rachel admitted.

"Why not?" Shelby wondered.

"The price is almost the entire budget we had set for the dress, shoes, and accessories."

"Is this the dress you want?" Tabitha asked as she joined the small group surrounding Rachel.

"Yes."

"Then this is the dress you'll have."

"Grandma…" Rachel started.

"I'm simply going to make another contribution to your wedding fund, so you have enough to get your dress plus whatever else you need."

"Thank you."

"Give me a hug and we'll call it even," Tabitha said with a smile.

"Done," Rachel replied, returning her grandmother's smile before hugging her tightly.

* * *

After they had finished dress shopping, Rachel, Kurt, Holly, Melina, and Tasha went back to Tasha's hotel room. Once they had decided on a take-out restaurant and ordered their food, Holly turned to her friend.

"Spill," she commanded.

"Spill what?" Kurt wondered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I just…I don't know if things are going to work out between Aiden and me," Tasha revealed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Melina queried.

"I want what all of you have found…and I don't know if Aiden feels that way about me."

"He'd be stupid not to," Kurt decided, earning him a small smile from Tasha.

"I agree with Kurt," Holly put in. "I know Aiden almost as well as you do. He loves you; he wants to be with you."

"What if he feels guilty, like he has to try to make this work because he's afraid of how Alec will react if he doesn't?" Tasha wondered.

"Alec is fine with you two being together," Melina told her. "He has absolutely no problem with it. If he did, I'd know and I'd yell at him for it."

"Do you think Aiden is your soul mate?" Rachel asked Tasha.

"I know he is," Tasha replied. "I just don't know if I'm his."

"You are," Melina said a few moments later. "He's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but I can't stand to see you so sad."

"What are you talking about?" Holly demanded.

"I overheard a conversation between Alec and Aiden. They were joking about Aiden's best man speech and Alec commented that just a few years ago, he couldn't have imagined getting married…not until he and I reunited-he said something just clicked and he knew that I was the one for him. Aiden replied that he understood, and that he felt the same about you. Alec asked him if he was serious and Aiden assured him that he was. Alec seemed surprised at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense."

"That's so cute," Rachel commented.

"It really is," Kurt agreed.

"You and Alec got married almost a year ago. Aiden hasn't said a word to me about it," Tasha told Melina.

"What about his actions?" Rachel wondered. "Has he done anything out of the ordinary lately?"

Tasha was silent for a few moments as she thought about Rachel's question.

"Not really…I've been busy with school and he's been busy helping Hiram at the restaurant," she answered.

"That necklace…it's new, isn't it?" Kurt asked, noticing Tasha's new peice of jewelry.

"Aiden got it for me a few weeks ago-it was my birthday present from him. It's a heart with an infinity symbol."

"Tasha, you're blind," Holly told her. "It's a  _heart_  with an  _infinity_  symbol. He didn't just buy it for you because it's pretty."

"I have to agree with Holly. Aiden just used your birthday as a way to give you the necklace without making a big deal about it, in case you didn't take it the way he did. It wouldn't be awkward," Melina added.

"I feel stupid," Tasha said a few moments later.

"You should call him," Kurt suggested.

"He's working…"

"So leave him a message. I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

"I hope you're right," Tasha said before she stood, taking her phone out of her pocket as she walked outside.

* * *

Sitting in Hiram's office, going over the order he would send in tomorrow morning, Aiden was surprised when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he was even more surprised to see that it was his girlfriend who was calling.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi."

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Rachel found her dress. I didn't cry until I saw the look on her face when she saw her dads walk in."

"I'm glad they were able to find a flight out. Hiram said finding seats last minute could be difficult."

"Did Hiram leave you with a list of things that need to be done his absence?"

"He did," Aiden confirmed. "I'm currently working on one of the items on said list."

"I should let you get back to work, then…"

"Natasha, what's going on? You sound worried, but you just told me everything's fine. You called for a reason, and it wasn't just to chat."

"I just wanted to hear your voice…I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you, too."

After hanging up with his girlfriend, Aiden frowned as he attempted to figure out what was really going on with her. Hoping she would tell him tomorrow, and needing a distraction, he turned his attention back to the order.

* * *

"Why do you look so sad?" Jesse asked his fiancée as they cuddled together the next night.

"Tasha feels bad because she didn't see the second meaning behind the necklace Aiden gave her for her birthday and she wants to take the next step in their relationship, but she isn't sure he does," Rachel answered.

"Aiden is crazy about Tasha-I've seen the proof with my own eyes. He actually seems a lot happier now than when we first met. I don't know if that's Tasha's doing or because he has a better job at your Daddy's restaurant, probably a combination of both. Aiden seems to make Tasha happy, too."

"I want our friends to find what we did."

"I know, it's one of the many things I love about you," Jesse told her, leaning over to brush his lips with hers. "I'm sure they will-in their own way…just like the rest of our family."

"I hope you're right."

"I think you're forgetting something, my love."

"What's that?"

"I'm  _always_  right."

Rachel laughed as she moved closer to her fiancé.

"Whatever you say, Jess," she replied before pressing her lips to his, effectively distracting him.

* * *

When she walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Tasha was surprised to find him waiting for her-with dinner already cooked.

"So this is why my mom told me she didn't have time for us to get something to eat together," she commented as she took off her coat.

"I wanted to surprise you," Aiden revealed as he walked over to her. "Hiram gave me the night off."

"I'm sorry for worrying you last night. I was just freaking out about nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me."

"The necklace you gave me for my birthday…why did you pick out that particular necklace? Why not just a heart?"

"I picked it because I liked what it symbolized-the heart for love and the infinity sign for forever…forever love."

"I hurt you by not seeing that right away, didn't I?"

"A little," Aiden admitted. "I was hoping you'd see it, but I didn't expect it. It's not something we've talked a lot about."

"I think we should."

"After dinner."

"Aiden, please."

"I promise we'll talk about it all you want after dinner. The food is getting cold."

Seeing as she was hungry anyway, Tasha followed Aiden over to the table he had set up.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Tasha was getting ready to stand up when she heard Aiden tell her that he had another surprise for her, but she had to stay seated and close her eyes. Curious as to what else he had been up to, she did as he requested.

When she was given permission to open them, she saw that Aiden had put a small box in front of her. Untying the ribbon, she opened it to reveal another box. Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, she opened the second box. Inside of the second box was a container Tasha knew well-it was from Hiram's restaurant. It was one of the containers used to wrap up the fudge and brownies they sold for dessert so they could be given as gifts. Opening the container, she saw that Aiden had written a message using frosting. It wasn't long, only four words, but they immediately made all of Aiden's actions the past few months make sense.

_Will you marry me?_

Before she could articulate an answer, she felt Aiden take her hand. Turning to look at him, she noticed he was holding a ring in his other hand. The ring she had told him she wanted.

"Just so we're clear, I was actually planning all of this before Melina told me what your phone call was really all about, why you were freaking out. I'm sorry that I never really made my feelings about us clear-I guess I just assumed you knew because you know everything else about me. I love you, Natasha. You're the one I'm going to love forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Tasha immediately answered. "Yes. I love you, too. Forever."

After sliding the ring onto Tasha's finger, Aiden leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

* * *

When she walked into the living room the next morning, Rachel wasn't surprised to see that Holly was talking to Tasha via Skype. Taking a seat next to her cousin, Rachel immediately knew from the look on Tasha's face that things were better between her and Aiden.

"You look happy, Tasha," Rachel commented with a smile.

"She has good reason to be," Holly replied.

Ignoring her cousin, Rachel continued to address her friend.

"Things are better, then?" she wanted to verify.

"You could say that," Tasha replied, holding up her left hand.

"I told you!" Holly said to her cousin, making Tasha laugh and Rachel playfully roll her eyes.

"Congratulations, Tasha," Rachel added with a smile.

"Thank you." Tasha responded.

"Did you tell Alec yet?" Holly queried.

"No. We just got engaged last night, we haven't really told many people yet."

"What's all the excitement about?" Melina asked as she joined the group currently sitting on the couch.

"Tasha has news," Holly explained to her sister-in-law.

"Aiden proposed, didn't he?" Melina guessed.

"He did," Tasha confirmed, holding up her left hand once more.

"It looks even better on you."

"You helped him pick it out?"

"No, but he did ask my opinion, so I did see it. Do you want me to get Alec?"

"No, Aiden isn't awake yet, and he and I wanted to tell Alec together."

"He'll be happy for you," Melina assured her friend.

"I hope so. Aiden and I decided to tell Mama and Aunt Katya together, too. That way they can get all of their freaking out done together."

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation," Holly commented. "I'm sure I'll hear all about it from my mom, though."

"Probably," Tasha agreed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Melina asked her husband once he had finished talking to his sister later that morning.

"My best friend is marrying my little sister," Alec responded.

"I thought you were over the fact that they're together?"

"I'm fine with it, I'm happy for them, I swear."

"Then what is it?"

"When we were little, Aiden and I always joked that we wished we could be brothers…now we will be. Well, brothers-in-law, but still. Mama will be thrilled, so will Aunt Katya. They always used to tell us that either Aiden or his brother, Ivan, would end up with Marina, Tasha, or Tatiana. I guess they were right."

"Tasha was nervous about telling you, and I think Aiden was, too."

"Do they really think I'd object to either of them being happy?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask them," Melina replied. "I know they both love you and I think they know that you're genuinely happy for them."

"I hope so. I was thinking we could get them matching coffee mugs-like the ones we got them with their first names, but using Aiden's last name this time."

"I think they'd get a kick out of it. I'll order them today."

* * *

As she was walking with some of her classmates after their class had let out, Holly didn't notice the person waiting for her nearby.

"You have a visitor," one of the girls said. "A cute one, too."

Looking up, Holly couldn't help but smile when she saw Dominic standing there.

"It appears I have a lunch date with my husband," Holly told them as she walked toward her husband. Once she had gotten close enough for him to hear her, she posed her question. "Did I forget we made plans?"

"No, I just wanted to surprise you," Dominic replied, bending to brush his lips with hers before taking her hand and beginning to walk with her. "Is that okay?"

"Perfectly acceptable," Holly replied with a smile. "I am beginning to second-guess my decision to go to grad school, though."

"Why?"

"Because I have a job with the degree I have, and a good-paying one at that."

"It's up to you, Holl, but I think you should stick with it. You almost have a year of it done already, then you only have two left. You like your classes, don't you?"

"Yes, but sometimes I feel like I should stick to what I'm doing now. I think I'm good at it."

"You told me that you wanted to challenge yourself, to learn more. That's what you're doing here."

"I hate it when you use my words against me," Holly muttered, eliciting a laugh from Dominic.

"I'll support you either way, but I think you'd regret not finishing."

"Probably," Holly agreed.

* * *

Sitting alone in her apartment as she studied for an upcoming test, Rachel was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Opening the door, she was even more surprised to see Puck and Santana standing there.

"Noah, Santana, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged them.

"We just moved in down the hall-with Hummel and Anderson," Puck answered.

"You live here now?"

"He wouldn't let me tell you," Santana informed her. "He said he wanted to surprise you."

"Where's St. James?" Puck asked as he and Santana followed Rachel into the apartment.

"Rehearsal. They open next week. What made you decide to move here, I thought you liked it in California?"

"My brother goes to Juilliard, plus most of our friends are here."

"Kurt and Blaine called, saying they were looking for roommates to help with the cost of rent. They knew Puck was looking to be to Jake, and we were already considering moving, so we just moved back here instead of Akron," Santana explained before switching topics. "I hear you found your wedding dress."

"I did," Rachel confirmed with a smile. "I'll go get the picture."

* * *

"Mama?" Tasha called as she and Aiden walked into her childhood home.

"She's in the kitchen with Katya and Colin," Oliver told his daughter as he walked downstairs. "Both she and Katya are trying to figure out what your news could be."

"They'll find out shortly."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them together," Aiden commented as he followed Oliver and Tasha.

Reaching for her fiancé's hand, Tasha laced her fingers with his as they continued to walk-silently telling him it was for the best they did broke the news this way. Oliver already knew, since Aiden had needed him to convince Talia to pick up Tasha from the airport the previous night, but he and Tasha's siblings had been sworn to secrecy.

* * *

"So, what's the big news that couldn't wait?" Talia demanded of her daughter when everyone had settled in the kitchen.

Taking her left hand out from behind her back, Tasha held it up before she answered her mother's question.

"Aiden and I are getting married," she announced.

As she processed her daughter's news, Talia turned to her friend, who seemed just as surprised.

"Say something," Aiden told them, not liking the looks being exchanged between the two women or the silence from the two men.

"Are you sure you want him, Tasha?" Colin joked as he moved to hug his future daughter-in-law.

Tasha laughed as she returned his hug.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think we should be asking Aiden if he really wants Natasha," Oliver told his friend.

"You're not funny, Dad," Tasha retorted.

"She's kind of a handful sometimes, but I think I'll keep her," Aiden put in.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tasha asked her mother.

"We're sorry, sweetheart," Talia began. "We were just surprised. While we were waiting for you two, we were also looking through some old photos. We found out that you and Aiden might like."

"Which one is that?"

"This one," Katya answered, handing her future daughter-in-law the photograph.

"I remember this," Tasha commented. "Aiden was mad that Mari had tricked him and Alec into playing dress up with us that day. She and Alec had always been dance partners, so she made Aiden dance with me. She got mad at us because we kept arguing with each other instead of listening to her."

"You and Aiden have been pressing each other's buttons ever since," Talia added. "We always joked that either Ivan or Aiden would end up with one of you girls, and we had decided that the two most likely to end up together were you and Aiden."

"You did?" Aiden asked as he joined the group of women, Oliver and Colin not far behind him.

"We did," Katya responded with a smile. "It was just a feeling we had. I guess we were right."

"So you're…happy…about us getting married, then?"

"Of course. We were simply surprised-especially after reminiscing about the old photos of you, Tasha, Marina, and Alec as kids."

"Can we not tell Marina this bit of information?" Tasha requested. "She'll have a field day with it. Say she knew from the beginning Aiden and I should be together."

"I won't say anything," Talia promised.

"Me, neither," Katya added. "As long as you promise to tell us how he proposed."

"Deal," Tasha said with a smile as she slid her arm around Aiden's waist and leaned into his side.

* * *

"You have good news, don't you?" Blaine guessed as he saw the excitement written all over his fiancé's face.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "I got that summer internship I applied for, plus Tasha has agreed to go wedding dress shopping the next time I'm in Akron."

"Why would she agree to that when she and Aiden aren't even engaged yet?"

"Simple-because she and Aiden  _are_  engaged…as of last night."

"Well, then I guess we have another reason to celebrate," Blaine decided.

"You haven't seen our new roommates, have you?"

"They're still at Rachel and Jesse's, as far as I know."

"I'm kind of surprised they were the first ones to get married," Kurt commented as Blaine took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Me, too," he admitted. "Jesse said Rachel found her dress yesterday, so all of the clothing is officially taken care of."

"I got some good pictures yesterday, so we can add those to our montage."

"We'll work on it later. We should celebrate your good news right now. What would you like to do?"

"Normally I'd suggest going somewhere nice for dinner, but I really don't feel up to it tonight. I'm good with ordering take-out from our favorite restaurant and watching a Judy movie."

"Sounds good to me. Do you think we should order enough for Puck and Santana?"

"I'll text Santana and ask her what their plans for dinner are. I'm sure Jesse wants to relax and spend time with Rachel after a long day at rehearsal, so I say order something for them and we'll lure the visitors back here with it."

"Good idea. I'll order the food, you text our new roommates."


	4. The Party Part 2

**A/N:** This takes place the day after the party in chapter 2

* * *

The morning after the party that they had organized, Rachel and Jesse gathered the disposable cameras that had been used the night before and brought them to the store to be developed. As they waited, they waited for the prints, they looked through the digital photos they had taken and selected the ones they thought the various members of their family and friends would like.

"Who took this one?" Rachel asked her boyfriend when an unfamiliar picture showed up on the screen.

"Probably Holly," Jesse theorized. "We were singing when Tasha and Aiden had their first dance as an official couple, remember?"

"Hmm. I'll have to ask her about it later. I'm interested to see the pictures taken by the disposable cameras."

"Me, too. It looked like everyone was having fun with them, so hopefully that translated into the pictures they took."

* * *

"Well, you look happy, so I take it you worked things out with Aiden?" Fabian guessed as he saw Tasha walk into the dance studio.

"Yes, I did," Tasha confirmed with a smile, "unless that was just a really vivid dream I had."

"He kind of looked like he was going to punch me, to be honest."

"You know, you're the second person to tell me that."

"Who was the other?"

"Peter, my old Vocal Adrenaline dance partner, said the exact same thing when we were talking at prom. I'll tell you what I told him-Aiden wouldn't hurt anyone unless he thought I was in danger."

"Or if they hit on you when he's around," Fabian added, grinning as Tasha tried to playfully hit him.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Marina commanded with a laugh as she walked into the room. "Mama made me promise that we'd get a lot of work done today, since we left early yesterday to go the party."

"Don't you have a dance class to teach?" Tasha asked her friend.

"Not for another twenty minutes," Fabian replied.

"Good, then you have time to bring this box upstairs to the storage room," Marina decided, taking the box off of the counter and handing it to Fabian.

"Always so bossy," he grumbled good-naturedly as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Have you seen Alec?" Marina asked her sister. "He was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago."

"He and Lina were going to go out to breakfast this morning, I think, maybe he's just running late. He'll be here. He wouldn't ditch us."

"Speaking of significant others, what's yours up to today?"

"Aiden is working all day at the restaurant."

"I'm glad you two finally admitted your true feelings."

"You knew?" Tasha asked.

"He never came right out and admitted it to me like you did, but I could tell. Melina said she thought for sure you two would be together by the end of prom."

"Yeah, that didn't end well."

"You never did tell me what happened; only that it didn't end well."

"That night was fine; I kept pretending he was actually my boyfriend and he kept acting like he was. We ended up falling asleep watching a movie on the TV in one of the bedrooms. The next morning, I woke up and his arm was around my waist, holding me to him. It freaked me out and I woke him up, telling him we needed to get going. I left the room and made sure I wasn't alone with him for the rest of the morning."

"Tasha!" Marina exclaimed. "You just wasted a good month that you could have been with Aiden. What were you thinking?"

"I was scared and confused, okay?! It all worked out in the end, though."

"Yeah, but you should still consider yourself lucky. Not all guys are so forgiving. He must really love you. He's a good guy, Tasha."

"I know, and that's why I will be explaining everything to him. I don't want to lose him."

* * *

"Good morning, Aiden," Hiram greeted as he saw the younger man walk into the office.

"Good morning," Aiden returned. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Inventory and ordering mostly, but I want you to work with one of the servers today, too."

"Anything I can do to help out right now?"

"You could help Robbie out with the breakfast orders. It's been a bit busier than we predicted it would be this morning and I don't want him to get behind."

"I can do that."

"If we get everything finished today, I might be willing to let you go home early so you have extra time to get ready for your date with Tasha."

"Rachel told you?" Aiden guessed.

"Yes. She can't help but be excited for you, it's in her nature. She just wants everyone around her to be as happy as she is, and that now includes you."

"There are a lot of different personalities in that group of hers."

"Yes, there are," Hiram agreed. "It keeps things interesting."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Standing outside of her boyfriend's house waiting for someone to answer the door, Holly hoped she wasn't interrupting any plans he had that day.

"Hi, Holly," Liv greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi," Holly returned. "Is Dominic home?"

"He's upstairs. I think he might be sleeping, I didn't hear any music or the TV coming from his room earlier."

"I think I know where to find him."

"Are you staying for lunch?" the younger girl asked as he moved to let Holly into the house.

"I hope so," Holly replied.

"I'll let my mom know you'll be there."

Holly smiled and nodded before she walked up the stairs, stopping at Melina's room first.

"You look conflicted," she observed.

Melina looked up in surprise to find her friend standing in the doorway.

"I am," she admitted with a small smile. "Do you have a minute to help me?"

"I can try. Date with Alec, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"On a picnic, apparently. He wouldn't tell me where."

"I'd go with the capris and that teal-colored top, then."

"I was kind of leaning towards that one."

"I'm sure you'll have another date soon enough where you can wear the dress," Holly reminded her. "He's here for the summer, after all. At least you won't have to say goodbye this time."

"I thought you were okay with Dominic going to New York?" Melina asked as she put away the dress.

"I am," Holly confirmed. "That doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it or that I won't miss him."

"If there are two couples I'm positive can make the long-distance thing work, it's Rachel and Jesse, and you and Dominic. You actually have to spend only a few months apart, since we'll be back for a few weeks over the summer and then you're coming back with us."

"Good point. Thanks, Lina."

"Anytime. I tried telling Dominic the same thing earlier, but he didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as you did."

"That doesn't give me a good feeling."

"Go talk to him. I think if there's anyone he wants to see right now, it's you."

"Going. Tell Alec I said hi."

"I will," Melina promised.

* * *

Sitting alone in the room only a select few actually knew about, Dominic contemplated doing something he didn't really want to do, but what he thought might be best for Holly. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the voice belonging to the girl in question calling his name.

"Dominic?"

"Holly?" he replied, confused.

They hadn't made plans for today that he was aware of, so he didn't expect to see her here.

"Hi," she greeted when she got settled next to him.

"Hi. Did I forget about a date or something?"

"No. I just missed you. Things have been kind of crazy the last few weeks, I haven't seen you much."

"We're going to France together next week."

Holly sent her boyfriend a confused look before she asked her next question.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but I'm afraid you will."

"Now you're talking in riddles."

"Are you positive that a long-distance relationship is what you want?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's a lot of work, and you'll be busy with school and college applications."

"I love you, Dominic. I don't say that to a lot of people. If you don't want to be with me anymore, just tell me now so I'm not deluding myself anymore."

"It's more complicated than that."

"It's really not. Either you want to be with me or you don't. Silly me, I thought things were actually going well."

"Holly, don't talk like that."

"What am I supposed to talk like, then? I drive across town to surprise my boyfriend, who is basically telling me he isn't sure we can make it anymore."

"I'm scared, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Scared of  _what_?"

"That you'll find someone else, someone better."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't want to. I want to be with you, I just don't want to hold you back."

"You aren't holding me back. You make me want to be a better person."

"I do?" Dominic asked in surprise.

"Yes," Holly confirmed. "I want you to be proud to be with me."

"Did I ever say I wasn't?"

"No, but you're really confusing me right now. I want to be with you. I know we won't be able to see each other or talk to each other as often as we do now, but as your sister just pointed out, it's really only for a few months."

"Holly…"

"No, let me finish," Holly said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I let you in and you made me fall in love with you. I  _told_  you to leave me alone, but you persisted.  _You_  gave me this necklace and this promise ring.  _You promised_  me that we would find a way to make this work."

"I know. I'm stupid, I'm sorry," Dominic responded, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "I love you, too."

Wrapping her arms around Dominic's neck, Holly finally let her tears fall as he held her. When they finally subsided, she blinked a couple of times to try and clear her vision.

"You know, sometimes I'm really glad you're so stubborn," he told her.

"I told you it wasn't a bad thing."

* * *

"Dominic, wake up," Holly demanded, shaking her boyfriend's shoulder to get him to open his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"About one o'clock."

"We missed lunch."

"Well, if you hadn't been such a jerk, we wouldn't have stayed in here and fallen asleep."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love to…as long as it's okay with my parents."

"You don't have school or rehearsal tomorrow, right?"

"Aunt Shelby is too busy planning for our trip next week, so that means no rehearsal until we get back."

"So call your mom and make sure it's okay."

"You know, for someone so eager to get rid of me just a few hours ago, you sure are clingy."

"I never wanted to let you go," Dominic corrected. "I just didn't want you to feel I was holding you back or that you were obligated to stay with me."

"Obligated to stay with you?"

In response to his girlfriend's question, Dominic took her right hand and held it up.

"Promise ring, remember?"

"I remember. I rarely take it off. You know me, if I really don't want to do something, I'll fight it tooth and nail."

"You fought pretty hard for us."

"Same goes for something I really want. Being with you happens to be one of those things. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"You know that means that  _you_  are stuck with  _me_ , too, right?"

Holly smiled up at him before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

"I know. I think I can handle that."

"Good to know."

* * *

"Hey," Jesse said softly as he walked into the music room and found Rachel sitting at the piano. "What are you up to?"

"Just thinking," Rachel replied. "This is where we first met."

"I remember. We've come a long way since then."

"We have."

"Do you want to sing something?"

"I'd like to sing our song. Maybe if we sing it enough times before you have to leave, I'll be able to picture you singing it."

"I have an idea," Jesse told her. "Wait right here."

"Umm…okay…" Rachel responded, unsure what her boyfriend was up to.

Jesse chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Just trust me. I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded, standing up to look through some new sheet music her mother had gotten yesterday as she waited for Jesse to return.

"Why do you have the microphones from the karaoke machine?" she wondered when she saw him walk back into the room holding them.

"Because they can also be used to record songs," Jesse answered. "I can turn it into an mp3, so you have it on your computer and your iPod."

"I really like that idea."

"I do, too. That's why I'm putting a copy on both my laptop and my iPod."

After setting up the equipment, Jesse and Rachel took a seat next to each other on the piano bench before he played the opening notes to their song.

* * *

"No, no, not like that," Tasha heard her sister say as she walked into the dance studio where she was teaching a class.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she approached.

"I'm trying to teach them the dance to this song, but since Alec had to fill in for Wes, I don't have a partner to demonstrate with. I wanted to be able to have both the male and female parts demonstrated for them today."

"What song?"

" _Rebel Yell_."

"Ah, the jive."

"That always was your favorite dance."

"No. I am not dancing today."

"Please, Tasha? You and Fabian used to dance to this song all the time. I know you can do it correctly."

"No."

"Please? I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Ugh. Fine. Let me go get Fabian and put on my shoes."

"You're the best, little sister."

"You owe me."

* * *

When he walked into the dance studio to pick up his girlfriend, Aiden was surprised to find she wasn't waiting for him. Then he heard the music. Following the sound of it, he looked through the open doorway to see her and the guy he recognized as her old dance partner, Fabian, apparently demonstrating the correct way to do the dance. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched them effortlessly execute the routine.

"Hi, Aiden," Marina greeted once the dance was over and she took her place at the front of the room to continue the class.

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, Tasha turned to find him standing in the doorway.

"It's Marina's fault I'm now running late," she told him when she approached.

"I figured as much when I heard the music," he replied. "Nice dance, by the way."

"Thanks, I think. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Be nice."

After Tasha had disappeared down the hall, Aiden turned to the boy she had been dancing with.

"It's Fabian, right?"

"Yes," the other boy responded. "We've crossed paths a few times over the years, I think."

"Probably."

"If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Alec said the same thing to me earlier. You know, for people who tried so hard to get Natasha and me together, you'd think you would be happy for us."

"I am happy for you, both of you. I just don't want to see her get hurt or taken advantage of."

"I would never intentionally hurt her, nor would I ever take advantage of her. I'll probably make her mad, but I don't intend to hurt her."

"Good."

* * *

When she reappeared in the main area of the dance studio, Tasha wasn't surprised to find Alec and Aiden together.

"I kind of figured I'd find you two together," she commented as she walked up to stand beside Aiden.

"Someone has to make sure he stays out of trouble when you aren't around," Alec told her.

"I do not cause trouble," Aiden protested.

"I'm pretty sure Aunt Katya could think of a few times when that statement hasn't been true."

"She's my mom, of course she could."

"I don't know about you two, but I want to get out of here before Mama or Marina decide to recruit me for another project," Tasha informed them before she began to walk away.

"Natasha, wait," Aiden called as he began to follow her out the door.

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Alec turned and grabbed the disc with the music for his next class on it. He found he actually didn't mind Tasha and Aiden being together…at least as long as they didn't engage in any large displays of affection in front of him.

* * *

A couple of days later, as she knocked on the door to her boyfriend's apartment, Tasha realized that this was the first time she had been here since they had gotten together. She wasn't sure if she should greet him the way she always had or if she should go with something more affectionate.

"Stop thinking so much," Holly demanded from beside her.

"I still don't know why you two are here," Tasha retorted.

"I'm here to make sure you and Aiden don't miss movie night at Rachel's because you got distracted by each other. Dominic is here because we all drove together."

"You might as well give up trying to reason with her," Dominic advised.

"Yeah, I know," Tasha grumbled.

"I know I'm running late," Aiden said as he opened the door. "I'm sorry. I stayed later at the restaurant to help Hiram."

"It's just a movie night, you don't need to dress up," Holly told him as she, Tasha, and Dominic entered the apartment.

"I just got home a few minutes ago. I haven't had time to change yet."

"Did something happen at the restaurant?" Tasha wondered.

"One of the waiters was late, and it was busy, so I stayed to help. I couldn't just leave."

"I'll text Rachel and let her know we'll be late," Holly offered, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"You can tell her in person," Tasha corrected. "Thank you for giving me a ride here, but Aiden and I can get to Rachel's all on our own. Besides, didn't you promise to help her with the set-up?"

"You did promise her, Holl," Dominic reminded his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know," Holly admitted with a sigh. "She'll never let me hear the end of it if I'm late. I'm sure she has a list of things for me to get, so I'll call her before we leave."

"Here," Tasha said, handing her friend a pad of paper and a pen. "So you can write down what Rachel needs."

"How do you know she'll have a list?" Aiden wondered.

"Because she's my cousin and I know the way her mind works," Holly replied as she dialed Rachel's number. "I love her to death, but she is kind of obsessed with lists. You'll learn."

Aiden shrugged before heading back down the hall towards his room, hoping he would be able to have a few minutes alone with his girlfriend before they went over to Rachel's.

* * *

"So, did Rachel have a list like Holly predicted?" Aiden asked as he walked into the living room and saw that only Tasha remained.

"Yes, but it was only a few things. She and Dominic left a few minutes ago."

"How did they meet, by the way?"

"At school. They were together by the time Dmitry, Tatiana, and I transferred to Carmel."

"I'm still surprised your parents allowed it."

"The transfer? Me, too. I begged and she talked to Aunt Sara. I'm pretty sure she called Shelby, too. None of us were happy at our old school. Carmel has so much more to offer."

"Are you going to be in Vocal Adrenaline again next year?"

"I'm planning on it. Why?"

"Because I plan on being at every performance this time. Alec, Jesse, Dominic, Melina, and I will have a section blocked off for family and friends."

"You know, I wouldn't put it past any of you to do something like that," Tasha admitted with a laugh. "I'm glad you'll be there."

"Were you glad I was at Nationals?"

"Yes."

"Why did you practically run away from me afterwards, then?"

"Same reason I avoided you after prom…I was scared, I didn't want to feel the way I was feeling. I never expected you to return my feelings."

"You weren't the only one," Aiden told her, taking her hand and pulling her up off of the couch before sliding his arms around her waist.

"I know that now. I didn't know that then," Tasha pointed out, sliding her own arms around Aiden's neck.

"I'm interested to hear more about what went on in your head after prom, but later. Right now, we have a movie night to get to."

"I still can't believe you're so willing to hang out with a bunch of people who are either still in high school or just graduated from it."

"If you're involved, that's all I need to know. Plus, they really are fun to be around."

"They are," Tasha agreed. "We should get going…"

"In a minute," Aiden responded before he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

When they pulled apart a short while later, Tasha was the first to speak.

"What was that for?" she asked as she felt him drop his arms from her waist and then take her hand.

"Because I wanted to," Aiden replied, clearly confused. "Are you saying you don't want me to kiss you?"

"No, I was just surprised."

"I know this is an adjustment for both of us, but I love you and I want to be with you, so I'll do whatever it takes to adjust."

Tasha smiled, leaning up to give kiss him again.

"I love you, too."

"Good, now let's go before we're really late," Aiden told her, grabbing his keys and then leading her out of the apartment.

As they walked out to his car, Tasha couldn't keep the smile from her face. Rachel and Jesse were always talking about being soul mates, how they just knew being with each other was right, and now that she understood how they felt, she could only hope that Aiden once again returned her feelings. She knew she loved him and he loved her back, and she considered that to be a pretty good start. They'd figure it out eventually.


	5. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Rach, where's that list of when everyone's flights are getting in?" Jesse asked his fiancée as she walked into the living room a few days before their wedding.

"On the fridge," Rachel replied, looking up from the text message she'd been typing. "My parents and grandparents, your sister and Joel, and your grandma are coming in later this morning, Marina and Edmund, and my Aunt Sara, Uncle Nick, and Liam will be here around two, I think, and Tasha and Aiden will be here around the same time."

"What about Tatiana and Wes, and Dmitry and Rosa?"

"They'll be here tomorrow."

"Are we going to the airport together this morning?"

"That was the plan. I made you a list for the next few days."

"Of course you did," Jesse said with a smile. He'd grown fond of Rachel's lists over the years and he was happy to not have to worry about making sure everything was done.

"So you  _do_  like my lists," Rachel commented as she grabbed a piece of fruit out of the bowl on the counter.

"They've grown on me."

"Good. Because you're stuck with them just like you're stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that," Jesse responded, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll head over to the airport."

Rachel nodded, having resumed texting by this point. He wasn't sure who she was talking to, but he would guess Kurt based on the fact that he had been put in charge of himself, his fiancé, and their roommates.

* * *

"Natasha," Aiden called as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom he shared with his fiancée. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"I would be if you'd stop asking me every five minutes," she snapped back, following by an annoyed sigh. "If the damn suitcase would cooperate, too, that would be oh so helpful."

"I thought you were going to get a new one?"

"Yeah, well, that didn't happen. There weren't any within my price range. I tried calling my mother but she didn't answer and I don't have time to stop over there."

Taking Tasha's hands away from the zipper on the suitcase, Aiden held them in his own as he spoke.

"Calm down. I just got off the phone with your mom-she said she tried you but you didn't answer. She's on her way with a different suitcase."

Tasha sighed, taking out her phone and realizing that she had indeed missed a call from her mother.

"I guess it would help to turn my ringer back on."

"You know, I've heard that's extremely helpful."

"не быть такой умник!" Tasha retorted, causing Aiden to begin laughing as he pulled her close.

"You know I love you," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know, and you're lucky I love you back. Otherwise I wouldn't have been so forgiving."

"I know I'm lucky you love me. At one point, I didn't think you would."

"Holly was right-we were idiots."

Aiden chuckled, leaning down to give Tasha a soft kiss before he spoke again.

"Good thing we're past that stage, then."

"I thought we were there before we got engaged, but apparently I was wrong."

"We pretty much were. Our talk that night got us to where we needed to be."

"I still can't believe our moms had the two of us pegged as the ones that would end up together, pretty much from day one," Tasha commented, eliciting a chuckle of amusement from Aiden.

"It  _is_  kind of freaky," he agreed. "I just don't ever intend on telling either one of them that."

"Definitely not."

* * *

While Rachel and Jesse were at the airport waiting for their family, Kurt looked over the list he'd been given. He just needed the other three occupants of the apartment to wake up and then he could begin. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard a string of Spanish swear words come from behind the door closest to the kitchen, followed shortly by a "damn it, Satan!".

"You're enjoying this way too much," Blaine commented as he joined his fiancé in the kitchen, though he was also chuckling.

"I'm just following Rachel's orders. Santana knows better than to argue with her, especially only a few days before her wedding."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. Rachel texted me this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to stay up and review the lists before giving everyone their orders."

"Did you really set Santana's alarm clock while she was sleeping?" Blaine wondered.

"No. I got Puck to do it. He knows better than to argue with Rachel's orders."

"Considering he's known her the longest, I have no doubt that he does."

* * *

"Don't make me get up," Holly whined as she felt someone take a seat on the other side of her.

"The boys are already up," Melina told her with a laugh. "Dominic is threatening to eat your food if you don't get out of bed soon."

"He knows better."

When that tactic failed to get her friend up and out of bed, Melina decided to use the most effective one she knew of-Rachel.

"You know as well as I do that Rachel will freak out if she comes home and sees that you're still in bed."

Holly sighed, knowing Melina had a good point.

"Okay, fine, I'm up," she said as she got out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. You can tell that evil husband of mine that he better not eat my food."

Melina laughed again as she stood.

"I'll let him know," she promised, still laughing as she exited the room.

* * *

"Holly told me to tell you that you're evil and you better not eat her food," Melina told her brother as she re-entered the kitchen.

"That sounds like her," Dominic said with a laugh.

"I'll make some more coffee," Alec volunteered. "That should make her happy…or at least less cranky."

"How'd you get her to get up?" Dominic wondered.

"I used the Rachel card," Melina answered. "I told her that Rachel would freak out if she came home and she wasn't at least out of bed. She couldn't argue with that logic."

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that Holly really  _isn't_  my sister, because she acts just like them," Alec commented.

"Speaking of sisters, are you planning on going with me to pick up Aiden and Tasha?" Melina asked her husband.

"It's on my list, but I was still planning on it anyway."

Melina picked up Alec's list, smiling when she saw  _Go with Melina to pick up Aiden and Tasha from the airport_  written on it.

"I told you she had everything planned out, to the smallest detail," Dominic reminded her.

"As if I expected anything less," Melina retorted, earning a shake of the head from her husband and a laugh from her brother.

* * *

Waiting in the airport with Jesse, Rachel kept looking at the arrivals screen, searching for the flight that their families would be on and letting out a sigh of relief every time she found it.

"Come on, Rach, let's go for a walk or something," Jesse suggested, trying to find something to distract her.

"Did you call the hotel to confirm everyone's reservations?" Rachel asked as she turned to face her fiancé.

"Yes. Everything there is taken care of. All they have to do is check in. I also confirmed the use of their ballroom for our reception."

Rachel's worried frown turned into a smile as she was once again reminded of just how well Jesse knew her.  
"Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome. Now, what can I do to take your mind off of waiting for the flight to come in?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, as she and Aiden were walking towards where they had agreed to meet Alec and Melina, Tasha found herself thinking about her own wedding. She and Aiden had been together for nearly five years by the time they got engaged and it wasn't like she'd never thought about getting married before, she had just tried not to picture Aiden was the groom. Now that the dream was becoming a reality, she felt a little overwhelmed.

"You okay?" Aiden asked, noticing the way her grip on his hand tightened.

"I don't think I could organize something as extravagant as this is going to be," Tasha admitted. "I'm not sure that I'd want to, honestly. I mean, this is perfect for Rachel and Jesse, but this isn't what I want."

"What  _do_  you want?"

"I don't really know yet," Tasha answered. "Something simpler, I think. I don't need or want anything this extravagant, as gorgeous as I'm sure it will be."

"You seem excited about it," Aiden observed.

"Is that so bad? I know we haven't officially set a date or anything yet, but since I've been a part of…four weddings…now, it's made me start thinking about what I like and don't like."

Aiden nodded, not sure what else to say. After making a mental note to ask her more about this particular topic later, he changed the subject.

"I think I see Melina and Alec," he told her.

* * *

After hugging both Aiden and Tasha, Melina turned to the latter and lifted her left hand to inspect the ring that she now wore there.

"It's even more beautiful in person," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tasha replied, returning her friend's smile. "Sometimes it still seems like a dream."

"This is what you want, right?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good. Sometimes I don't know who's more excited about this-Alec or your mom."

"Mama and Aunt Katya, for sure," Tasha told her with a laugh. "Every time they see either me or Aiden, they always ask us if we've set a date yet."

"You'll figure it out. You two have already lived together for years, been practically inseparable since before you even moved in together."

"True. Of course I later found out that part of the motivation for asking for my help with picking out an apartment was because he wanted me to eventually live with him."

Melina laughed as she looped her arm through Tasha's and began to walk with her.

"You have to admit that it was actually quite clever," she commented.

"It was," Tasha agreed. "I can't really be mad at him for it, either, since that's exactly what I was thinking the entire time."

"By the time you two admitted how you felt, I think everyone wanted to bash your heads together."

"Unlike our favorite future Broadway power couple, I wasn't sure about the whole soul mate thing and falling for someone the way I fell for Aiden scared me."

"I get it. I think Alec does, too. He and I barely knew each other at first and yet we both just knew we wanted to be with the other. You and Aiden just acted like a couple for a while before you made it official. Rachel and Jesse were friends for a short while first before they decided to dive head first into a serious relationship. Holly and Dominic were more like you and Aiden-it just didn't take them as long."

"Okay, but none of you grew up thinking of your current significant other as your sibling. We never expected those feelings to change."

"Well, I certainly can't think of anyone more perfect for you than him and vice versa, so I believe it was meant to be. Just like Rachel and Jesse, Holly and Dominic, Kurt and Blaine, etc."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lina."

"Any time."

* * *

"Holly, we need to get going!" Dominic reminded his wife as he walked into their room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you," Holly responded as she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Come on, don't you want to see your family?"

"Of course I do, I just don't see why we have to go get them. They're adults; they can find a cab and their hotel on their own."

"We're going to get them because it's what Rachel wants. She asked you to make sure your parents and brother get settled at the hotel so it would be one less thing for her to worry about. You're the matron of honor, you're supposed to help ease Rachel's mind."

"Sure, just guilt-trip me into it," Holly retorted as she grabbed her purse and began to walk down the hall, a chuckling Dominic following close behind her.

"I didn't guilt-trip you," he retorted. "You know as well as I do that you would do anything for Rachel, especially this weekend, even if you weren't matron of honor."

"That's true…but only because she's my cousin and one of my best friends. I suppose I better call her and let her know we're leaving, see if there's anything else she needs."

* * *

"Please tell me you're not calling with bad news," Rachel pleaded as she answered her phone.

"Calm down, drama queen," Holly replied. "Dominic and I are on our way to the airport right now. My mom said their flight was on time, so they should be landing shortly, and she'd text me when they did. I just thought I'd check and see if you needed anything else while we're out."

"Um, I think I have everything I need, but text me when your parents and Liam get in."

"I will. How are you doing?"

"I'm better now that my parents are here. Grandma and Grandpa are here, too."

"What time are we all going out to dinner tonight?"

"I made reservations for six o'clock. Grandma wants to see the apartment beforehand."

"It hasn't changed much since the last time she saw it."  
"I know, but you know how Grandma is."

"True. I guess I'll see you later at the apartment, then."

* * *

Later that night, as Rachel and Holly were getting ready for dinner, Tasha, Aiden, Melina, Alec, Jesse, and Dominic sat in the living room with the remaining members of the Corcoran-Berry family.

"So are you running the dance studio now?" Tabitha asked Tasha as she waited for her granddaughters to make their appearances.

"A lot of it, yes," Tasha answered with a smile. "My parents still have the final say on everything, but I run a lot of the day-to-day things. I enjoy it."

"Do you still get to dance?"

"Yes. I still teach a couple of classes, which is a nice break from the management side of it all."

"Have you ever thought about moving here to New York?"

Glancing over at Aiden, who was chatting with Alec and oblivious to the conversation she was having with Tabitha, Tasha shook her head before she answered.

"Our life is in Akron. Aiden loves working at the restaurant with Hiram and I love working at the studio. I miss our friends and my siblings, but we visit each other when we can."

"Tatiana helps you at the studio, doesn't she?"

"Yes. She just graduated with her business degree. She'll be taking on more responsibilities now, at least according to our parents."

"What if there were opportunities for both you and Aiden here?"

"I'd have to talk to Aiden about it. He wasn't really happy here the first time around. I don't see that happening, though."

"Tabby, stop pestering the poor girl," Charles mock scolded as he took a seat next to his wife.

"She wasn't pestering," Tasha insisted with a smile. "Although speaking of pestering, I think I need to go do that to a certain friend of mine before the bride-to-be starts to freak out."

Once Tasha had walked away, Tabitha turned back to her husband.

"I wasn't pestering her," she insisted.

"No, but I think you made her a little nervous."

"It just breaks my heart to see her so separated from all of her friends."

"Tasha has friends in Akron. Oliver and Talia both mentioned that."

"Yes, but not close friends."

"I know you think of Oliver's kids as our surrogate grandkids, but they're all adults now. They'll figure out what is best for them in their own time."

"Do I need to remind you how long it took Tasha and Aiden to admit their feelings?"

"No, darling, you don't. I remember. Holly did plenty of ranting about it and Rachel was determined to find a way to get them together because she was positive they were meant to be, just like she was meant to be with Jesse."

"Well, she's right."

"What did you say to Tasha to make her run off like that?" Sara asked as she and Shelby walked over to their parents.

"Your father insists I was pestering her," Tabitha answered. "I was simply being inquisitive."

"You heard what Hiram said," Shelby reminded her. "Nothing is set in stone yet. He doesn't want to mention anything to Aiden until he knows more."

"Oliver said the same thing," Sara added. "No mentioning anything to either of the kids yet. Besides, this weekend is about Rachel and Jesse. Let the kids enjoy their time with their friends and family."

* * *

"You okay?" Holly asked her friend as she searched for the shoes she wanted.

"Your grandma asked me if I would ever move to New York," Tasha revealed.

"Why would she do that?" Rachel wondered.

"Maybe because Uncle Oliver and Aunt Talia have been thinking of opening a dance studio here in New York since Alec was accepted to Juilliard," Holly answered as she stepped into her shoes.

"They have?"

"Yeah. I don't know if Alec would run it or not, both he and Lina prefer dancing over any kind of business. I'd be no help since I never danced professionally, and Dominic is too busy with the new show to be of much help either."

"Can we please change the subject?" Tasha requested. "I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Sorry," Rachel and Holly replied in unison.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you two didn't become close until high school. You act like sisters."

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister," Rachel pointed out.

"Are you sure you want to admit that?" Tasha jokingly asked.

"Hey!" Holly retorted, eliciting laughter from the other two girls as the three of them walked back out to the living room.

* * *

"Is everyone settled at the hotel?" Jesse asked as he saw Rachel enter their room later that night.

"Yes," Rachel replied with a smile as she climbed into bed next to him. "Alec and Melina volunteered to get the other four members of our group from the airport tomorrow. So that's one less thing to worry about."

"That wasn't the original plan?"

"Alec wasn't sure if he'd be able to get the day off. His co-worker was able to switch with him, though. He said he wanted to surprise them, though."

"So what did you put on our schedule for tomorrow in place of picking up Dmitry, Tatiana, and their significant others?" Jesse wondered.

"Absolutely nothing," Rachel responded, causing Jesse to raise his eyebrow at her. "I'm serious. I just want some time to relax before the busy weekend. I already told Kurt and Holly they'll have to manage without us for a little while."

"I think they'll survive."

"They better."

Jesse chuckled as he pulled Rachel into his arms.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he assured her. "Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

"Mm. Sleep," Rachel murmured as she laid her head on Jesse's shoulder. "I like that idea."

Jesse chuckled as he tightened his arms around her.

"Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"You have some kind of gossip, don't you?" Blaine guessed as Kurt walked into their room with a big smile on his face.

"Sort of," Kurt answered as he took a seat on the bed. "Hiram might be opening a new branch of his restaurant here in New York."

"Really."

"That's what he said. He and Leroy are here often enough, they just need someone willing to move here to run it. Someone they can trust."

"Wouldn't the obvious choice be Aiden? He's been helping Hiram for years. He knows the place as well as Hiram does, and he's in charge in Hiram's absence."

"Exactly. Marina said her parents were thinking about opening a dance studio here, too. They visit almost as much as Hiram and Leroy do."

"Okay, but do Aiden and Tasha  _want_  to live here? They seem pretty happy in Akron."

"The only one I'm iffy about it Aiden. I mean, his best friend is here and all, but like you said, both he and Tasha seem happy in Akron. I'll support them either way, but it  _would_  be nice to have them both here. Plus, having access to the amazing food at  _Prime Thyme_  both here in New York and back home in Akron would be like a dream come true."

"I know our group would definitely frequent a New York location," Blaine agreed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Puck commented as he took a seat on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet before the crazy weekend festivities begin," Santana replied.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Santana shook her head.

"No. You're fine. I'm going to bed, anyway. I'll see you in the morning," she told him as she stood and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Couch it is, then," Puck said to himself, wondering what was going on with Santana.

She seemed happier now that they were in New York, but he still got the feeling something was bothering her. No matter how many times or ways he tried to figure it out, he could never get an answer. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he tried to put it to the back of his mind as he focused on making a bed out of the couch, figuring getting some sleep was a good idea for both of them.

* * *

Translation:

не быть такой умник = don't be such a smart ass


End file.
